The Union of Two Crowns
by ashangel101010
Summary: Prequel to "And They Lived Happily Ever After" story. Sate Pestage and Sheev Palpatine get married.


The Union of Two Crowns

* * *

Sate Pestage hears the front door slide open, feels the heat of lightning in the air, and then sees Palpatine pinning him into the lavender couch. The purple mug filled with fresh caf never makes it to the crimson rug that Palpatine got him for his fortieth life day; the mug floats to the nearby coffee table and lands with a quiet clink.

Sate didn't notice since he's focused on stealing Palpatine's breaths, but Palpatine stole his soul and heart long ago.

Palpatine pulls his mouth away so violently that Sate feels fresh blood welling from the cut.

"We're getting married." Palpatine proclaims his first chancellery decree and then swoops in for one last bloodied kiss.

Time falls away to the alabaster-skinned, golden-eyed Sith'ari and his besotted intended.

Sate really only becomes aware of reality outside of Palpatine when Kinman gives him a smack on his ass.

"OW!" Sate yelps and turns with the intention of stabbing Kinman like a cushion. He looks around and sees a ship's cockpit that's been turned into a last-minute dressing room.

"W-What am I wearing?" Sate's fury evaporates as he looks down at himself. Gone was his heavy robe filled with hidden pockets and knives, in its place is a robe of royal purple shimmersilk. Cyrene tulle, dyed lust red, overlays the robe like a bridal veil. Kinman is tying a belt of black fabric around his middle. It takes him a moment to realize that this fabric came from one of Palpatine's Sith robe.

"I don't know what the history is with this belt, but I wish it was a less coarse fabric; it's giving me calluses!" Kinman grouses.

"History?"

"Couples who are about to get married would give each other something that hold great significance to them, usually tied to the moment when they figured out they wanted to be with this person forever."

_Of course! Palpatine was wearing that when he confessed that he's a Sith and then let me watch him perform an Ancient Sith ritual. We were only dating for five months at that point!_

Sate swallows down his happy squeals like rusted nails.

"Sounds like it's not practiced anymore."

"Not really. It's associated with the days of paganism and absolute monarchy." Kinman shrugs and moves toward the ship's control panel. Sate pitter-patters to the windows and sees the rose-pink and fire-orange skies of dawn.

"How long was I out?"

"Since Palpatine brought your love-fool husk to the hangar. I didn't know a kiss from him could melt your brain!" Kinman teases but has a glint of mischief in his green hazel eyes.

"And you will never know!" Sate grins and wonders where the Netherworld are his knives. Kinman presses a button and Sate hears a ramp hitting the ground in the holding area.

"What are you waiting for?" Kinman waves him away.

"Aren't you coming too?"

"Oh, I've got to find your wedding rings."

"Kinman."

"Don't worry they're on the ship!"

"Kinman!"

"Probably left them on the toilet seat."

"KINMAN!"

After five solid minutes of chasing Kinman and trying to beat him to death with a slipper, Sate gives up. He can't keep Palpatine waiting anymore.

He journeys through weeds and up worn stone steps to enter the manor of his beloved's childhood: _Convergence_. Cold and empty like the heart of Cosinga, but long forgotten like the mother and the other children.

His beloved left a trail of millaflower petals for him to follow.

He exits to the veranda where Palpatine awaited him in a kilt of crimson and a petticoat jacket of black. Around his neck is an ascot of lavender, and Sate remembers that it was the headscarf he wore when he first met Palpatine. He wore it again when they first spent the night together and he would've spent the morning there too, but Palpatine had to rush him out of there because of Damask.

_No more fear of him catching us. No more nightmarish realities of him torturing Palpatine. No more Darth Plagueis the Wise! _

Gold glimmers under the watery blues of Palpatine's eyes.

He didn't pay much attention to the Pontifex and didn't even snap at Kinman when he fumbled with the wedding rings. When Palpatine says "I do," Sate can finally speak again.

"I'll love you beyond the death of the universe." When Sate first said it after their first night together, Palpatine laughed. Now, Palpatine smiles a sincere smile.

"_And you shall." _

They kiss.

* * *

**Author's Comments- **No links this time.

Sate Pestage could be considered a prince on Ciutric IV since the planet is ruled by the Pestage Hegemony; maybe like a Prince in the Shadows or Prince of Thieves considering his occupation. Palpatine is going to be Galactic Emperor, so that's another crown.

I was so tempted to write a sex scene at the end, but I just couldn't end the wedding story like that. However, I am willing to write a bonus scene below of Kinman being shot down by Maxiron Agolerga aka the guy who married Anakin and Padmé in secret:

Maxiron: *receives a message on his datapad and puts down his shuura cosmo* "Do not have sex with Kinman Doriana. He's contracted every STI at least once and is patient zero for several more."

*Kinman returns from the 'fresher and Maxiron closes the message*

Kinman: So, Pontifex, ready to teach me some religious scholarship back at my flat?

Maxiron: *flashes a smile with his eyes closed* Sure, could you hail a landspeeder?

Kinman: *winks* Of course, Pontifex! *heads outside*

Maxiron: Barkeep! *barkeep comes over*

Barkeep: Yes?

Maxiron: Is there any backdoor I can use?

Barkeep: So that was Kinman! *points to the backdoor* I'll buy you six minutes.

Maxiron: Shiraya bless!

I intended for this to be much longer, but it wasn't coming out like that. I do have plenty of ideas for this series, next one will probably be about Rama becoming part of the family, but this is it for now. Happy holidays and Life Day everyone!


End file.
